


Ghosts and Vacations Don’t Mix

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: When Faith summons Buffy and Dawn to Salem, MA, Buffy is puzzled.  She’s pleased to learn that Faith has asked Angel along so he and Buffy can have some time alone while Dawn helps with the magic Faith needs. Too bad the ghosts didn’t get the memo that Buffy is on vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Joss Whedon owns them, not I
> 
> **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- post series
> 
> **Author’s Note** \--This is written for the 20th anniversary of _I Will Remember You_ for the iwry ficathon. It’s many years past the series ending with barely a hand wave to the comics canon. For those it matters to, her relationship to Spike is mentioned but he is not in the story at all. Also I rather hate my title but it's the eleventh hour for posting and I had to call it something.

Chapter One

The bar scene had never been her thing. Buffy left that for Faith whose territory she and Dawn had just been invited into. They had been down the eastern seaboard in Newport, Rhode Island. Buffy had been on vacation while Dawn conferred with a local coven who had incorporated long forgotten Narragansett magic into their repertoire. Both of them had taken time to visit the ‘summer cottages,’ both torn between thinking ‘how beautiful and no one should be rich enough to afford platinum wallpaper.’ Dawn had started a series of sketches, turning the mansions into haunts.

Faith had rung Buffy up and said she could use some help in Boston. At least it was summer and not covered in twenty-nine inches of snow like the last time Faith had asked for help. She wanted to borrow Buffy since she was around. “Be sure to bring Dawn. She’ll like my Watcher and B., Angel’s here.’

Buffy had wondered when the hell Faith had gotten a Watcher and a Special Ops one at that. Given the stunning lack of help Wes and even Giles had been back in Sunnydale, Faith had a grim view of Watchers and Special Ops even more so. After her cruciamentum, Buffy wasn’t a big fan of Special Ops either. But still here she sat in the Banshee’s Wail with a Strongbow cider in front of her, listening to the soft Irish brogue of the man who’d been talking to them for the better part of an hour. He had blue anime hair and tattoo sleeves of Celtic knotwork from elbow to up under the sleeves of his T-shirt reading _Tá Trioblóid Ag Teacht_, which Dawn had whispered to her meant ‘Here Comes Trouble’ in Gaelic. They hadn’t bothered to ask his name, figuring he was just out to score one or both of them, if she knew how men’s minds worked. Oddly enough, he hadn’t bothered asking their names either, but he breathed so she knew he wasn’t a vampire out looking for dinner. She just wished Faith would show up. She was late. On the other hand, Buffy loved listening to the guy’s accent, and it had been a while since she’d been reminded how much of a flirt Dawn could be.

_I really wish Angel hadn’t lost his accent_ Buffy took a sip of cider last in her daydream where Angel had the accent still. Over the last fifteen years since L.A. had been sucked into a hell dimension and spat back out again, she had settled into a relationship that worked for her at long last. She still traveled more than she was home. Sometimes home was her alone, sometimes with Angel, sometimes Spike, sometimes all three of them together. Xander and Andrew gave her grief about it. Buffy stopped caring what anyone though long ago. Dawn, Giles and Willow were supportive. She loved both men and it worked well for them but damn she wanted Angel to have his accent. If Blue kept talking and laughing with Dawn, not to mention the vast quantities of stout going down their gullets, that accent would probably have Dawn’s panties hanging off a bedpost somewhere. Blue had amazing blue eyes in an otherwise average face. _I swear I know those eyes, but I can’t remember from where_ she thought as he regaled them with tales about a pub in Dublin where the “craic was at ninety,” which seemed to mean something to her sister. Buffy would have to ask Angel later provided he ever turned up. Like Faith, he was late. She wasn’t surprised.

A few seconds after that thought her skin shivered with that oh so familiar and yet ever so exciting sensation as if lips were ghosting over her very soul. It was a feeling she had with no one else. Angel was here! She twisted on her bar stood, cider in hand as she scanned the crowd. Angel slipped through the patrons with that silky predator’s movements he possessed. Spike was all loud swagger. Angel moved with a panther’s quiet grace. It had been too long since she’d seen him move. She slurped a long swallow of her cider to cool off the sudden blaze of fire inside her. Setting her glass on the bar, Buffy slipped off her stool, greeting him with a kiss. Oh, she had been missing these cool but passionate kisses. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, melting into his embrace. The Banshee’s Wail disappeared for her until a disgusted grunt sounded behind her and she wasn’t sure it was Dawn who had made the noise.

Buffy stepped back, smiling. “Hello, Angel.”

“Hello, how are you, Buffy? You look great.” He smiled.

“Good, a little annoyed that Faith and her Watcher aren’t here yet.”

“Faith’s been tied up,” Blue said and Buffy whipped around to face him. “And I’ve been here for longer than you.” He smirked and Dawn raised her eyebrows at him.

“What? You? You never said!” Buffy gave him the hairy eye, and he saluted her with his pint glass.

“You never even asked my name.”

“Are you drunk, Connor?” Angel sighed, shocking her.

“Connor?” Buffy had never met his son in all this time. Last she knew he’d been living in Ireland for years along with Faith. She had never put two and two together. No wonder he looked familiar.

“I am _not_ drunk, and it’s not your business if I am. Do you never show people my picture, Angel?” He narrowed his eyes at his father.

“Not with that blue hair I don’t.”

Dawn snorted. “I never knew Angel was such a _dad_.”

Connor rolled his eyes “He goes between trying to snap my head off and half assing his parenting to smothering over parenting. It’ll give you whiplash.”

“I don’t do that! Much…anymore.” Angel ended sheepishly. 

“To be fair, that’s true, and I’m not exactly a kid anymore.”

“Why do I think that doesn’t stop him?” Dawn grinned over at Angel.

Buffy tugged him closer, looping a comforting arm around him. “They’re picking on you.”

“I know.” He sighed. “So that’s my son, Connor. He obviously knows who you two are. The real question becomes is he going to just continue to flirt and drink or tell us why he and Faith called us here?” Angel leveled a glare him.

“One, I’m not flirting, much, at least not with her.” He nodded to Buffy, and she had to admit no, he hadn’t been. He picked up his beer, quaffing some of it. “Not nearly done drinking and honestly I think you’ll like this mission.”

“Should we talk about it here?” Buffy asked dubiously, glancing around at the patrons.

He shook his head, finishing his beer. “We can talk about it tomorrow once Faith can join us. All I’ll say now is it’s in Salem, bed and breakfast for certain someones and ghosts.” Connor slithered off the stool and held a hand out to Dawn. “I know a place down the block that has a session going on. Want to hear some Celtic music and let these two catch up?”

“Absolutely,” Dawn said quickly, as if she couldn’t wait to run off.

Buffy turned to Angel. “You’ve been in Boston for a few nights now, right?” she asked and at his nod, she added, “Is this all a scheme by those two to make us take some time off together?”

“I wouldn’t put it past them. I know Connor said something about needing a witch. You and I might be window dressing.” 

“Hmm, it’s weird. I should be thrilled to extend my vacation and spend it with you but there’s a hint of pride inside me that says ‘be insulted because you aren’t wanted’.” Buffy ran her hand over her mouth.

Angel snorted. “If what little I know is true, the only one of us who’s actually needed is Dawn.”

She scowled. It didn’t matter that she knew Dawn was a very capable witch and Watcher, she still saw her as a fifteen-year-old kid. “But you don’t know what the mission is?”

He shook his head. “Worry about it later. Would you like to take a walk?”

“Are you staying at your son’s place?” Buffy had better ideas than a walk, but she was sharing a room with Dawn.

“Yes. Also, just so you know, Connor has a lot of vampiric attributes, just don’t call them that.” Angel rolled his eyes. “He will melt down if you do. But he can track by smell like one of us and has very sharp hearing.”

“So…no fun times in his guest room.” Buffy linked arms with him. _How disappointing!_

“Only if you want to hear me get mocked, potentially critiqued or have him come through the door with a stake in hand just to make it end.”

She laughed. “A walk it is then.” She leaned against his shoulder as he walked her out into the night. A walk could be sweet after all.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Buffy rested on the couch, surveying her and Angel’s suite in the B&B. Somehow Connor and Faith had found one run by a former Watcher. Jade was too old - according to her – for the rigors of being a Watcher but she could keep a hand in here in highly haunted Salem. Knowing what Angel was, Jade guaranteed he’d be just fine all day in the bedroom and the long black out curtains should suffice but if not, she had a cot he could put in the walk-in closet; that was far from romantic but practical. Upstairs Dawn shared a two-bedroom suite with Connor and Faith though Buffy was half certain one bed room might not be used. Still she could hardly talk given her own life style.

Far more romantic than the prospect of sleeping in a closest was the suite itself. Their living room-kitchenette combo was painted sunflower yellow and blue glass vases and plates perched on the wooden fireplace mantle. The couch was soft and comfy. The thick dark blue black-out curtains didn’t quite fit and she wondered if Jade had provided them specifically for Angel. The room naturally had an old world feel to it with Victorian decorations. Their bedroom had been painted lavender and the bedspread white with delicate floral print. Buffy loved it. 

Angel ghosted his hand up Buffy’s arm, drawing her attention to him. “Should we go up to see what this mission is about?”

“I almost want to say let Faith and Dawn deal with it and do rude things to you here in front of the fireplace.” She took his hand, pressing her lips to his cool skin.

Angel dropped a kiss on her crown. “I wouldn’t say no.”

A down low flutter made Buffy close her eyes. “So tempting but knowing Faith, she’d barge in here if we’re late.”

“Probably dragging my son and you sister along.”

“And with that, the mood dies.” She stood but kept hold of his hand. “Let’s go get briefed.”

Angel led the way upstairs. Faith’s suite, once she let them in, proved to run the entire length of the home. It was as beautifully done as Buffy and Angel’s suite. Dawn sat on the couch sketching. Connor wasn’t in sight.

“We’re ready to hear all about it,” Buffy said.

“Are they here?” Connor called from the bathroom. “I forgot my shirt.”

“Who cares? Buffy isn’t going to faint at the sight of your skinniness.” Faith snorted, and Dawn chuckled.

The door banged open and Connor stomped out. Buffy nearly laughed at his glare. Angel had warned her he was tempermental. Also, he was skinny and tattooed from elbow to elbow in knot work with a shield knot centered over his breast bone and triskele dancing across his collar bones. Angel’s eyebrows climbed. Maybe these were new, then again, he didn’t see his son often and probably rarely half dressed.

“Not fecking funny, Faith. Give me a minute.” He turned to go, probably to fetch a shirt. On his back, he had a series of symbols crossing his shoulders.

“Is that writing?” Dawn asked because of course her polyglot sister would be interested in that. Buffy guessed that meant she hadn’t seen him naked yet. She wasn’t sure she was ready for her to have any interest in Angel’s son.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. “Yeah, it’s Quor-Tothian.”

“Meaning?”

“I’m the Destroyer. Fear me.” 

Buffy quirked up her eyebrows. “That is Angelus level ego, right there.”

“That’s another thing we don’t mention,” Angel said as Connor glared enough to ignite a four-alarm fire.

“I’m well aware I’m Angelus’s brat,” he replied, sailing off into the bedroom.

Buffy glanced over Angel. “An old argument?”

He rolled his eyes. “You have no idea, the type that gets a vampire locked in a coffin at the bottom of the ocean.”

His tone said he was joking – sort of – but if she was honest with herself that act of cruelty was why she hadn’t ever tried to meet his son; that and the fact Faith got on with him so well, which she admitted was petty of her.

“So, while Skinny finishes primping want to hear about the case?” Faith offered.

“Hey!” 

“She’s not wrong. There’s not much of you,” Buffy blurted out, flushing slightly. It had been a while since she’d been the shallow occasionally rude cheerleader.

Connor stamped back wearing a T-shirt that read _You couldn’t handle me even if I came with Instructions_. Buffy caught Angel’s face palm. “I’m _wiry_, perfectly muscled.”

“I know he’s not much to look at, B., but he’s got it where it counts.” Faith hip bumped him.

Connor staggered back, mouth gaped. He snapped it shut. “Faith! I repeat I’m perfect as is.”

“Son, I know mirrors don’t work for me. Do they not work for you?” Angel’s smirk was so devilish Buffy almost wanted to double check he still had his soul. She also wanted to laugh hard but that would toss fuel on the building fire.

Connor’s face turned an apoplectic shade of red but then he laughed. “Good one, Dad. You’re such an infected dick hole.”

“There’s my sweet baby boy.” Angel chuckled.

Connor raised an eyebrow at Buffy, catching her looking him over. “Yeah? Gonna tell me be nicer to Angel?”

She shook her head. “I know better than to tilt at that particular windmill. No, I was thinking Angel always dresses so well and you look a little more….informal.”

“Yes, he and Spike can raid each other’s closets. After all, Spike’s the only one short and skinny enough for Connor to borrow clothes without looking like a little kid playing dress up in Daddy’s clothes.” Angel grinned.

“That’s two, Dad. One more I pull the curtains.” Connor’s smirk definitely suggested he truly was Angelus’s brat.

“Maybe you should tell us why you wanted us here,” Dawn broke in before the blackout curtains were flung back.

Connor sat on the window seat, patting the curtains for emphasis. He gestured to Faith to begin.

She eyed him. “Watchers do the talky bits.”

He snorted. “To be blunt, we really only needed Dawn, but it would have been rude to say ‘Hey, Dawn come to Boston. Buffy, we don’t need you.’ Besides I never turn down experienced partners expect maybe the neutered vampire kind.” Connor shrugged.

Buffy shook her head. “You and Spike?” she whispered to Angel.

“Yeah, those two,” Connor answered. She’d forgotten Angel’s warning about his hearing. “So long story short, someone is raising the spirits of the Salem witches and is making them do bad things.”

Buffy pinched her lips tight, took a deep breath and then said, “That seems unfair.”

“That’s what Connor said.” Faith propelled herself up off the couch. “I need coffee. Anyone other than Connor want any?”

“Is he banned? He looks like the jittery type. And I’ll take some,” Dawn said, ignoring his glare.

“Not banned. I just know I have to keep him floating or things get ugly. He’s not jittery but god help you if he decaffeinates.” Faith laughed as Angel rubbed his brow.

“I’d take a cup. Need help?” Buffy asked.

Faith shrugged so Buffy got up and went into the tiny kitchen.

“We’re fairly sure magic is involved, which is why we wanted your help, Dawn. Yeah, I do can do some magic, sort of have to as a Watcher but I still don’t like it. It’s not my strong suit. Let’s be honest, I let them hang the Special Ops title on me so people would stop calling me Boy Slayer. Sounds like I’m a murderous pedophile.” Connor wrinkled his nose.

“We can’t call you the Destroyer without tacking on ‘Conan’ and then we look at you and laugh and laugh.” Faith poured four cups of coffee.

“You’re going to have fun sleeping in an alley tonight, Faith,” he grumbled.

“Do you have any ideas as to who might be doing this?” Dawn stepped in, soothing his ruffled feathers.

“There is one of those ghost hunter TV groups in town. We considered that one of them might be a mage and has come across something they think is fake but isn’t,” he replied. “But honestly we’re still looking for leads. That’s when we decided we’d need some help.”

“Can’t punch a ghost in the face,” Faith said, bringing him his coffee.

“I’ll let you punch the person behind this,” he promised. “So that’s why I said we really only need Dawn. You two aren’t any better at magic than me and Faith. If you want to help investigate who’s behind this, I’m not going to say no but we planned for you to have tonight off. I know you’re still on vacation and it’s been a while.” He inclined his head toward Angel.

“I appreciate that. I’ll gladly take the night off and see where you three stand tomorrow. Obviously if we’re going up against another mage, the more bodies we have there to keep our witch safe the better.” She cast a glance at her sister.

“What kind of bad things are these ghosts doing?” Angel asked.

“I’ve complied a list.” Connor left the window seat and took a file folder off the coffee table. “You can look it over. Obviously, you haven’t found the envelope I left in your room or you’d have said something by now.”

“We did not,” Angel replied.

“It might be helpful on understanding who these ghosts are. You two can tackle that if you have time.”

Buffy nodded. “There’s a lot of daylight yet. Angel will have to stay in the room. I’ll go with him…look at the list when I get a chance.”

Connor snorted, not believing that for a second. “You do that. I’ll be in my room doing my own research with my noise-canceling headphones on.”

“Hey, I want noise-cancelers too,” Faith protested.

“Bet you’re sad you were mean to me now.” He grinned broadly. “Besides your hearing isn’t that sharp.”

“Is that your whole plan?” Buffy asked sourly.

“Not at all. I thought Dawn and Faith could talk to the ghost hunter crew. Ever notice that they tend to be mostly male? I figured they’d talk to them more easily. You could help them with that, Buffy. Besides, my “people skills” are “rusty.” Connor made air quotes.

“Rusty? I wasn’t aware you had people skills.” Angel beamed.

Connor curled his lip. “That’s three, the curtain opens.”

He lunged across the room and Buffy tugged Angel out of the suite, laughing.

“He might have actually done it.” Buffy shook her head. 

“He’s teasing, though probably not about the headphones.” He took her hand. “Back to our suite?”

“Absolutely.”

Their suite was dark when they entered. Buffy was tempted to leave the lights out and tackle Angel to the floor. Instead she flipped them on and put the file on the table for later consumption. 

“We’d better find what he left here for us,” she said reluctantly. She didn’t think it would be bad, but it was something better dealt with before anything fun happened. She’d feel awful if it was important and they ignored it.

Angel nodded and a quick search turned up an envelope on the mantle. He opened it and then let his head drop back as he groaned.

“What?”

Angel handed her the envelope. Buffy took out the contents, two tickets to Salem’s Voo Doo, Vampires and Ghost walk tour.

“Your son’s a jackass.”

He snorted. “I would like to protest but… though it would refresh the local history for us. I’m not sure I know all the accused witches whose spirits we’ll be facing.”

She hugged him, tossing the envelope on the table on next to the file. “You actually want to go?”

“Why not? It could be fun and you’re on vacation and I promise, no showing them a real vampire on tour.” Angel smiled, brushing her hair back.

“Okay, tour later. Now let’s try this.” She feathered her lips over his chin before meeting his lips, hot and hard. It was the perfect place to begin.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this writing, the ghost tour mentioned is real. Also evil_little_dog gave me the idea for Connor's Quor-Toth tattoo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Buffy slipped her shoes off at the door and padded into the suite’s living room area. She put her package on the couch. Faith and Dawn had turned down her offer to go with them, as they headed out of town to a local witch’s place. The witch claimed to know what was behind these hauntings and Buffy was just as happy not to go. It didn’t require two Slayers and a witch. She hadn’t been entirely comfortable with doing the book thing with Connor in his suite. She still didn’t know how to sort out her complicated emotions surrounding Angel’s son. It’d been easier having never met him. That way she would stay quietly resentful for the harm he’d done his father, for being _Darla’s_ child. Having met him, seeing the love in Angel’s eyes, hearing the teasing banter, everything was less crystalline.

Instead she’d gone into town and bought a book on the witches of Salem, the least expensive as there had been plenty to choose from. She and Angel had gone on Connor’s stupid tour and actually enjoyed themselves. The tragic history was interesting. Strolling the streets at night, holding hands like any other couple had been simple but sweet. Buffy, however, hadn’t been able to remember all the names and if these were the people who were being dragged back to do harm, she wanted to know who she was dealing with. Twenty people killed, she couldn’t even imagine it. Hell, some of her favorite people would have been hung. Of course, Willow, Dawn and Giles were real mages, not some hapless house wife, and probably could have gotten away from the mob. It chilled her to think of how powerless women were then. 

Buffy had spotted the only home remaining that had a tie to the actual witch trials. It was a museum, but she had bulked at going inside for the stupidest of reasons. It made her think of Darla and Connor since wasn’t Salem’s infamous era the same one Darla had been mortal during? She just didn’t want to deal with the inner turmoil. She’d go back tomorrow if Faith and Dawn’s trip didn’t pan out. Buffy knew objects could be haunted or used for summonings. A museum with ties to the trial would be a good place to find it. It was a shame it wasn’t winter so Angel could go with her. It would be closed by the time he could go outside. She’d be interested in knowing if the archaeologists had any of ‘how people used to live’ right.

She rummaged through the bag she’d gotten at the Moonlite Reader, planning to surprise Angel. She assumed he was in bed still asleep since it was just a little after one. Buffy had been embarrassed to go in the adult bookstore but motivated too. She had stuffed the bag from the Moonlite Reader in a garbage can before she even came home and put the items in one of her other bags. All she’d need would be for Faith to spot a bag from a sex shop. She’d never hear the end of it.

“Looks like you had fun.”

Buffy jumped, not expecting Angel to be lounging against the door frame. At least the curtains in the living room were pulled. Hair messy and eyes heavily lidded, he must be freshly awakened. “I did a little shopping.”

He sauntered over. “Find anything good?”

Buffy knew he was being more than merely polite. She’d meant what she’d said to Connor. Angel knew fashion, appeared to enjoy it even in spite of the fact he mostly wore black. “I got us a little something.”

He cocked up his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“I wanted to do a little something different and you like art, so I thought body paints.” Heat inched up her face and the urge to laugh knocked around in her head, especially given Angel’s expression of two-parts bafflement and one-part amusement.

“Body paint?”

Had she found something he hadn’t tried in his long life? That kicked off a frisson of excitement. “Yes. They had one kit that you use to paint up both of us and a huge sheet of paper for…well you know, to have sex on. And you end up with abstract art.” The words bubbled out of her fast as nerves took over and Angel’s face molded more and more into pure shock. “But then I thought, that’s a lot of work for something we’re going to throw away.”

“Are you meant to hang it?” He stroked back a lock of her hair, gazing at her as if he were imagining putting that somewhere like in his office.

“I think so but…that seems weird, right? I thought it was weird and then if Faith and company saw it.” Buffy rubbed her hand over her mouth. “I’d die of embarrassment and you just know it would turn into a competition as to who made the best art.”

He broke into laughter, putting a hand to his forehead. “Oh god. We’d win. Connor’s too small of a canvas.”

And that broke her. When she could talk again, tear running down her face, Buffy said, “Right. So, I got us this.” She pulled out a three-pack of paints. “Edible body paint. Which I guess for you won’t taste like much but for me there’s strawberry-champagne, chocolate and vanilla-white chocolate. I thought it might be fun.”

“I’m sure it will be.” Angel ghosted his lips over hers. “And we have an afternoon to ourselves.”

“You’re reading my mind.” 

Just as Buffy slipped her arms around him, someone pounded on the door. She sighed, resting her head against Angel’s broad shoulder. The knock sounded again.

“Hey, I need help.”

“I hate your son,” Buffy grumbled, pushing away from Angel.

“Right now, he’s not my favorite person either.”

“I can hear you!” Connor called through the door.

Buffy stomped over and threw the door open. “Now isn’t a great time.”

Connor slipped past her. “There’s never a great time for a day care to be under attack. Normally I’d go on my own but there are little kids involved. I want back up just to be sure the kids stay safe because there are multiple things heading their way.”

Instantly on alert with that, Buffy backed away from Angel. He wheeled around, racing into the bedroom. He come back with her weapon’s bag as she asked, “Kids? Where? What’s the scary monster this time?”

“Small bone eaters. I’d have texted you about it, then realized I don’t actually have your number. Faith does.”

She rifled through her bag, nodding. She took a second to study him, trying to get a handle on him before they went out to fight since they had never done that together before. He stood there in a hoodie, sun glasses in hand. If he pulled up the hood, which she was sure he would as soon as they were outside, he’d be anonymous. “Good precaution.” She gestured to his outfit. “Angel, can you get me one of my huddles.”

“Of course.”

She pushed past the stakes. She wouldn’t need them for this. “Bladed weapons for them, right?”

“They’ll work but so does holy water. I’ve a few good squirt pistols full.”

She wrinkled her nose. “I don’t. I need to start stocking those.”

“I can share.” He offered her one.

“Thanks.”

She pulled on her hoodie and as she hunted up her sunglasses, Connor punched Angel in the shoulder hard enough to rock him.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” Angel rubbed his arm, shooting his son a confused look. Buffy wanted to give Connor a punch right back for that.

“For the tiny canvas remark.”

Buffy’s face blazed hot. “Oh God. How much did you hear? Were you just standing out there being creepy?”

“No! I heard it, and my brain locked up. I couldn’t move. Do you think I _wanted_ to hear any of it?” Connor exited the suite and she followed, matching his brisk pace but not before she saw Angel’s regretful look. He hated he couldn’t go and help them, but the sun was still high. 

“I’m so embarrassed,” she muttered.

“Don’t be.” He pounded down the stairs and out the B&B’s front door. “There’s nothing wrong with a little naughty fun. It’s not like I didn’t know what would happen when I invited Dad up here to meet you and Dawn. I just wasn’t prepared to _hear_ it!”

Buffy jogged abreast with him, hoping people would simply think they were out for a run, a bit rudely since it was a crowded tourist street. He quickly took a left, leaving the busy street behind. “Why did you invite him?”

Connor glanced over at her. “Because you make him smile and he has very little reason to do so. And I will deny I said that to my dying breath.” He smirked.

She laughed but sobered almost instantly. They were going to fight to save children in broad daylight. There was nothing funny about it. “So, small bone eaters, tell me about them.”

He did, equally all business. There was going to be nothing good about any of this.

X X X

Buffy ached as she climbed the steps to her suite. Small bone eaters sure as hell had huge mouths and were capable of getting to the bone in one bite. Connor had griped all the way home, wishing he knew a memory altering spell as much as he loathed them. With his history, she could hardly blame him. Fighting in broad daylight was simply unfair. Their lame excuse of it being an ill-thought out live action ad for a magic show probably didn’t cover it. No doubt it was up on YouTube. Thankfully neither of them had lost their hoods or sunglasses, something else Connor found to bitch about, not wanting to have to lose his distinctive blue hair, but he would have to if they had to keep battling out in the day too many more times. He seemed to be Dawn’s soul mate in that they both knew how to throw a huge snit.

The smell of coffee greeted Buffy when she walked into her suite, filling her with gratitude that she had texted Angel she was on her way home. He waited for her on the couch, half asleep in spite of himself. Daylight wasn’t his friend. She poured herself some coffee into the largest mug Jade had in the kitchenette before snuggling up next to him.

“The children?” he asked, looping an arm over her shoulders.

“All safe, didn’t lose a single kid.”

“Good. Hmm, your muscles are tight.” Angel shifted on the couch and half turned her so his strong fingers had access to her shoulders.

She melted into his touch. “Faith texted after it was done, pissed she missed out. Doesn’t sound like her lead panned out.

“Unfortunate.”

She flinched as Angel’s fingers hit a particularly sore spot. Damn, was she getting too old for this? She hated that thought. “Not sure how she can be so disappointed that she missed out on nearly getting her bones chewed out.”

“Faith believes slaying is the only thing she was ever good at.”

“At least with her clothes on.” Buffy held up her hand. “Sorry, I know that was catty and uncalled for. Things trying to murder kids puts me in a foul mood.”

“You’re not alone with that. My point is you had other interests and accomplishments growing up. Faith’s life didn’t have much of that, so she put her pride in the one thing she’s confident about. In that, she’s like my son.”

“That was my first time seeing him fight,” she said needlessly. Angel was well aware she had always avoided his child. “All I can say is I’m glad he’s on our side.”

Angel chuckled and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. “He’s a little monster but he’s mine.”

“And a bunch of children get to go home today because he is.” Buffy shuddered. Angel’s fingers stilled. “Kids, damn it. All I really wanted was to let Faith do the heavy lifting on this mission and take a vacation just like they wanted me to, and I end up fighting to save preschoolers. I can’t even enjoy what you’re doing.”

Angel embraced her tight, nearly making her drop her coffee. “If you go in the bathroom, you’ll find a big fluffy towel and some lavender bath salts sitting right by the claw footed tub. I almost drew a bath for you when you texted, but I didn’t want it to get cold. Take a nice long soak and try to relax.”

“Sounds heavenly and we should have some time to ourselves before we have to go out on the mission tonight.”

“I love the sound of that. Is Connor?” He pointed to the ceiling.

She shrugged. “If there’s a god, he has on his noise canceling headphones. If not, he knew I had the flavored body paints. He gets what he deserves.”

Angel grinned. Buffy thought about Connor’s comment about how his father smiled around her. He was right. Maybe he wasn’t such a dick after all. 

Buffy sauntered into the bathroom, sure her world would be a little brighter by the end of her bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this writing, the Moonlite Reader is a real shop in Salem.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Buffy had seen ghost shows before. Dawn and Willow loved them for some stupid reason. Spike and Giles watched too, whinging on about how idiotic they were and Spike inevitably adding ‘he’d show them a real demon and demons never ‘knocked three times to mock the trinity.’ She suspected both men loved the shows and were secretly planning to put a bid in with the Travel Channel for a show of their own.

As excited as Connor was to be here with the ghost hunting team, he’d sign on with Giles and Spike’s show. To Angel’s eternal chagrin, Connor was already bonded to both men. Giles because he was the father figure Connor identified with more. Spike because he had the best embarrassing Angelus stories and Connor was an ass. Case in point, he was standing next to a couple of the ghost hunters in a t-shirt reading _I Didn’t Mean to Push All Your Buttons. I Was Just Looking For Mute._. Connor fiddled with the EMF reader he’d been given. 

Angel stared at the Rem-Pod he held, contemplating it like an Irish Setter doing calculus. “What is this?” he whispered.

“How would I know?” She pressed a finger to her lips seeing that one of the ghost hunters, Travis, wanted her attention. It hadn’t escaped her notice that the group was all male except for one wisp-thin girl and most of them were trying hard to keep her, Faith and Dawn’s attention.

“We’ll show you how to use the equipment,” Travis beamed at her. “I thought you and I could team up and Dawn and Faith could go with Austin and J.J.”

“What about me?” Connor asked.

“You and him with Ashley and Adam.” Travis jerked a thumb to Angel.

“Oh, I was hoping Angel could come with me.” Buffy clasped his hand, holding it up as she tapped the Claddagh on his ring finger. Angel wore it whenever they were together – maybe he always wore it – she wore hers when she planned to be with him but hadn’t brought it with her on her initial trip to Rhode Island.

Travis’s expression fell. “Oh, sure that’s okay.” He sounded so disappointed Buffy felt a little sorry for him and a small part of her was pleased that even into her middle age she could turn a head or two. “And him? Is he with one of you ladies?” He nodded to Connor.

“Nah, he’s Angel’s gay little brother.” Faith hip humped him, and Connor cocked up an eyebrow at her.

“Oh good.” Adam swept his gaze over Connor who shot him a flirtatious smile.

Buffy caught Angel’s head shake out of the corner of her eye. “We’re very glad you’re letting us come along Travis. We appreciate it.”

“No problem. It’s not often we get a witch and a psychic medium to go with us. Our producer was thrilled to have you.”

Buffy wasn’t sure how much magic mumbo-jumbo. Dawn was planning to whip out for the cameras but hoped her sister’s acting chops were up to par. That went double for Connor’s ‘mediumship.’ Of course, if he kept flirting with Adam, he might get away with a few ‘I feel ghosts here’ and leave it at that.

“Dawn and I rarely use the equipment, but I know how to use the EMF reader,” Connor said. “But you had better show Buffy, Angel and Faith how to use the Rem-Pod and Paranormal Puck 2 devices.”

_Yep, he was going to go in with Giles and Spike on a ghost show_ Buffy thought. _It probably pays better than being a Watcher. Sure, as hell pays better than being a Slayer_. __

_ _“Oh, not a problem. I’ll show you how to use it. We’re going to the witch house so we’re all super excited and the other half of the team is going to Murphy’s pub and the old burying grounds. As I’m sure you know the witch house is the only building that still stands from the sixteen hundreds and it was Judge Jonathan Corwin’s home.”_ _

_ _“He’s the one who sentenced everyone to death, right?” Buffy remembered that from the tour and the book she’d purchased._ _

_ _“Exactly so he’s supposed to haunt the home and it’s said some of the victims are there to plague him and his descendants. Murphy’s pub is right next to the old burying grounds and possibly partially on top of it. A casket had broken through a wall once upon a time.”_ _

_ _“Lovely.” Faith deadpanned._ _

_ _“Right? We thought sending the Irish man to Murphy’s.” Travis jerked a thumb at Connor who rolled his eyes. “Might stir things up.”_ _

_ _“Great I get a bar and a graveyard.”_ _

_ _“Don’t worry. We’ll protect you.” Adam smiled at Connor._ _

_ _Angel snickered under his breath and Buffy nudged him before he started her laughing too. Also, judging by the glare Connor fired Angel’s way, if she didn’t intervene, she’d end up with a lover in an ashtray. She got Travis’s attention and had him show them the equipment._ _

_ _Before long, she found herself inside the “Witch House’ being followed by a camera man as she and Angel poked around the little kitchen. Travis had taken the upstairs, excited even if he was alone. Buffy hadn’t particularly liked history when she was younger, having convinced herself she wasn’t ‘good at school.’ She remembered how her college placement test had shaken her up, proving she wasn’t bad at school but there had never been time enough to learn all she would have liked._ _

_ _She touched the heavy wooden beam that made up the kitchen fireplace, studied the cast iron cooking utensils suspended within. She couldn’t imagine life like this, spending most of her day right by this huge bricked pit stirring and stirring whatever was in those pots. Buffy glanced at Angel wondering what life was like for him. They never really talked about it. Maybe she hadn’t been curious enough. Of course, he was a century younger than this place. This was Darla’s time and even if she wanted to talk about that, they were currently being recorded. They were cautioned to be as quiet as they could be and to claim on recording any time they spoke or bumped into something. To be honest, she hadn’t expected ghost hunting to be this boring. After years of patrol she’d have thought she was immune to tedium but apparently not._ _

_ _Angel shot her a bemused look, still holding on to that Rem-Pod thingie. She waved at it. It wasn’t on, much like his damn cell phone most days. Finally, he figured it out and the noise it made Buffy startle in spite of having heard it earlier. She followed him around trying to remember how they did this on the show._ _

_ _“Is anyone here who wants to talk to us?” she said, trying to play it up for Travis and his company since they’d been nice enough to invite them along and she had questions for them later. “If you do, you can just talk, and this device will hear you.”_ _

_ _“As if modern English would make that much sense to them and the device is witchcraft,” Angel muttered, and she elbowed him. “Oh, right, that whisper was Angel. Sorry.”_ _

_ _Buffy rolled her eyes and managed to turn into the fireplace irons which clattered. “Sorry, that was Buffy breaking her knee cap on the fireplace.”_ _

_ _Angel clamped his lips tight, swallowing his laugh. She glared and stabbed her finger toward the RemPod. Still smiling, he said, “Judge Corwin, are you here? If you are, talk to us.”_ _

_ _The lights of the Rem-Pod went off and Angel nearly dropped it. _ _

_ _“Oh hey, it’s lighting up! Can you see this?” she asked the camera guy._ _

_ _“Travis, we have some activity,” he called up the stairs. _ _

_ _“Coming.”_ _

_ _Buffy watched bemused as they spun about like bees taking over the Rem-Pod and all the work. She finally snagged Angel and tugged himself out of the house. They sat on the ground, looking at the night sky, keeping quiet so not to mess up things for the crew who took this deadly serious. There was something nice though to be able to sit under the stars, leaning against each other like they hadn’t done since Sunnydale. They weren’t the same people they had been then – especially her – but this still felt nice._ _

_ _Eventually Travis came outside and looked down at them. “Taking a nice rest? Staying up all night isn’t for the faint of heart.”_ _

_ _Buffy chuckled. “We’re night owls actually but this is your arena. We figured you should have the fun of it.”_ _

_ _He smiled, nodding. “Thanks. Ready for a little more?”_ _

_ _“Sure.” Buffy said as Angel stood. He gave her a hand up. “Travis, can I ask you something?”_ _

_ _“Absolutely.” _ _

_ _“Did you hear anything about the Salem witches’ ghosts suddenly becoming more visible?” Buffy had been waiting a while to ask the question they had come on this venture in the first place to ask. _ _

_ _Travis bobbed his head. “I have. It’s pretty exciting. We were already booked to do this investigation and when we got here, they told us about the bump in activity. I was hoping to see some of that tonight but your Rem-Pod aside, it’s been pretty slow.”_ _

_ _There was no mistaking his disappointment. Buffy was happy enough to have a quiet night. “So the activity was already heightened by the time you got here?”_ _

_ _“Yeah.”_ _

_ _So much for them being the cause of it all. She should have known it was too easy. _ _

_ _“Have you heard of any possessed items or satanic rituals happening lately?” Angel’s question seemed to take Travis by surprise._ _

_ _For a moment he stared at the couple, and then shook his head. “Items sure but not here, at least not yet. Salem is full of witch craft but I’d be speculating on Satanism. It wouldn’t surprise me, mind you but not that I’ve heard.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Something is stirring them up. What? Have you heard that?”_ _

_ _Angel shrugged. “No but this is more Dawn, Connor and Faith’s thing. Buffy and I were just tagging along with our siblings.” He smiled at that. “We’re just curious.”_ _

_ _“I wish I knew what was causing it. I just hope we can catch some of it on a recording. Want to go back in? I can send you two upstairs.”_ _

_ _“Sure,” Buffy said, not really ready for more tedium but boredom beat small bone eaters any day. _ _

_ _Travis took something out of coat pocket and turned it on. The side of the house lit up in a grid pattern. “This makes it easier to see shadow men and the like. If anything breaks the grid, you know something is moving. I’ll give you a camera as well.”_ _

_ _“Sounds good.”_ _

_ _They went back into the home but not before Buffy took a second to text both Dawn and Faith to tell them that these people weren’t who had summoned up the ghosts. She and Angel stuck it out for another hour, but nothing broke their laser grid and she was bored to tears. She hadn’t felt this impatient to be doing something else since she was patrolling Sunnydale at sixteen. Travis and company, still highly involved in their hunt were happy to thank them and send them on their way._ _

_ _Once back outside and off records and camera, Buffy pulled her phone back out. She made a face at the screen. “Dawn said they are sticking it out for a while longer. Can’t imagine why. Guess we’re walking back alone.”_ _

_ _“Not a bad thing.” He held out his hand and she curled her fingers into his. “You do know Lehane is an Irish name, right?”_ _

_ _She cocked her head to the side. “What does that matter?”_ _

_ _“Not to sound like I’m negatively stereotyping, this crew sent two Irish people into an Irish bar. We probably won’t see them until last call.” He grinned._ _

_ _Buffy snorted. “Though isn’t it closed so they can investigate?”_ _

_ _He shrugged. “Maybe.”_ _

_ _“Doesn’t matter.” She leaned into him. “If they’re out, we don’t have to be concerned with there only being one set of noise canceling headphones.”  
“I like how you think.”_ _

_ _Something else seemed to take exception to Buffy’s plan for naked fun. Three glowing women rushed them. Angel was lifted off his feet and thrown into the street. Buffy grit her teeth, relieved that no cars were oncoming. Angel would survive being hit but the psyche of the person who struck him might not. The women circled her so close she could count their wrinkles. She’d never seen a ghost this clearly, had never thought of them as being elderly. A ridiculous thought of Travis and company completely losing their shit if they had seen this traipsed through her mind._ _

_ _“Buffy!” Angel said, pointing behind her. _ _

_ _She whipped around and saw a fourth old woman ghost. It slapped Buffy hard enough her teeth rattled, and she fell against a street lamp. As Angel collected himself from the street, Buffy pushed off the metal pole and tried to punch the ghost just in case this was something other than a spirit. It certainly was solid enough when it knocked her senseless._ _

_ _Her fist went straight through the old woman, and Buffy stumbled forward passing entirely through the ghost. An icy blast enveloped her and settled in her bones. Thankfully, the ghost seemed whole enough behind her and not left inside her. She’d been through that before and would like never to repeat the experience. Buffy understood exactly what Faith and Connor had been bitching about. It was hard to fight something she couldn’t hit._ _

_ _“I could really use Dawn right about now,” she said. _Or Willow or Giles or maybe I should learn a spell or two. Why don’t Slayers do that? Because most never lived that long. __ _

_ _The ghosts left her and slammed through the glass of a nearby jeweler. The picture window webbed and then shattered. The ghosts swept in to the sounds of more shattering glass. They arced away from the store, arms laden with necklaces, earrings and rings. Buffy raced after them, hearing Angel running along behind her._ _

_ _She followed them through the side streets. They blasted in and out of buildings until they neared the water front where they went into one building and never came back out. Buffy and Angel stopped there, side by side. No lights were on. The downstairs was yet another magic shop and she suspected the upstairs might be apartments. She knocked and no one answered, not that Buffy was surprised. She looked to Angel. “Should we break in?”_ _

_ _He shook his head. “We’d probably be the ones in trouble. You and the others can come to the magic shop tomorrow with a plan and a magic user of your own. If this is where the ghosts actually stopped and not merely dissipated.”_ _

_ _Buffy cast a glance up at the graying sky. Sooner rather than later, Angel would have to retire for the day. “I’m going on the premise they did since if they went invisible and kept moving, they would have done it sooner. We’d better get inside.”_ _

_ _He nodded, a sudden sadness flashing over his face. Buffy knew Angel hated not being able to share her days, that he would hate to send her back her on her own, but it was their reality. She took his hand, giving it a squeeze as she started walking back toward their bed and breakfast. _ _

_ _“They were old women, Angel. Who does that?” She growled. “Who tortures and hangs a bunch of grannies?”_ _

_ _“Unfortunately, Buffy, old women were a frequent target of witch hunts. They often had lived to the point of saying screw it when it came to falling in line and men of that day – hell many men of this day – couldn’t abide that. It was witch hunts then and through to my day. In Drusilla and Spike’s days, witch trials were replaced with slamming non-insane but problematic women into insane asylums.”_ _

_ _“Cheery thought.” Buffy shuddered. She had been called into an abandoned asylum once where a demon had been raised._ _

_ _“Here in Salem, Susannah Martin, Rebecca Nurse, Margaret Scott were all over seventy that I can remember from the tour,” Angel continued. _ _

_ _“They suffered enough. Why would anyone bring them back like this, if this is them?” She squeezed his hand a bit too hard. “Or bring back anyone for that matter. Even if it’s not the actual Salem witches, it’s someone’s soul tore out of its rest.” Another shiver ran through her remembering her own lost time in heaven. Angel tugged her closer, sliding a firm arm around her._ _

_ _“That’s what we’re here to find out and stop.”_ _

_ _“I’m going to be so disappointed if this turns out to be nothing more than an ingenious way of committing robbery.” She sighed._ _

_ _“It wouldn’t be a first for that either.”_ _

_ _She grunted. That was true. Hell, half the spells Ethan Rayne had ever cast in her orbit had been for monetary gain and for shits and giggles as the world burned around him. Giles did not really pick his friends well sometimes or maybe it was all those drugs back in the seventies. Her mood soured, she couldn’t even enjoy having time alone with Angel._ _

_ _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Buffy woke up wrapped around Angel, so comfortable and content she wanted to just stay there. However, thoughts of disturbed victims of trumped up witch trials forced her up and down to the breakfast Jade had laid out. Angel naturally stayed in bed. Dawn, Faith and Connor were already down there chatting with Jade over scrambled eggs, toast and muffins the size of a beagle’s head. They looked more exhausted than Buffy felt but Connor found the time to put on a T-shirt saying _I Don’t Ride on the Crazy Train. I Drive It_. She wondered if he owned anything that didn’t have something sarcastic on it. On the other hand, given the stories she knew about him coupled with Faith being, well, Faith, there was some validity to this shirt.

“Have a seat dear.” Jade stood. “Full breakfast?”

“Sure, thank you.”

Jade went back into the kitchen to get fix the eggs for her and Buffy took her seat at the table. Dawn glanced at her.

“So, you had some excitement after you left the team.”

Buffy nodded. “Definitely. We were tossed about by four ghosts who then robbed a jewelry store. Boy I hope none of that was captured on the surveillance cameras.”

“Dad mentioned there was this guy who had some kind of spell that let him avoid camera. That was a long time back now. Why haven’t we ever tried that?” Connor pulled apart his blueberry muffin. 

“That was Lindsey McDonald,” Buffy said.

“And it was tattooed to him. It’s some dark stuff and again _tattooed_,” Dawn added.

“I’m not worried about more ink,” he said, tapping his knot work. “Though I’m not that keen on having magic embedded into my flesh.”

“I was wondering where you thought you’d put the tattoos,” Buffy said. 

“Dad was being an ass about that little canvas remark,” he said, and she glared at him. Had he told Dawn and Faith about that? She’d wear his inked-up skin if he had. “And I’m not sure I can see a host of Slayers and Watchers all being willing to have the same tattoos even if it wasn’t the dark magic Dawn mentioned. Are there any other spells that would give us the ability to hide from the cameras?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Dawn said. “But it’s something that’s only going to get worse, not better. It sounds like something we Watchers should be looking into.”

“I’m not going to argue that,” Buffy said. “Sooner or later we’re going to find ourselves being hunted by the police. Anyhow, Angel and I tracked the ghosts over to the wharf area. They disappeared into a magic shop there. Know anything about the Roman Omen, Faith? Connor?”

“It’s a crappy rhyme.” Faith shrugged.

“Sorry, we don’t get to Salem as often as you’d think,” Connor replied. “Magic shop, right? That’s the one you texted about.”

“Yes. I have no idea if that’s where the ghosts really stopped but it’s the best lead we have. I thought we could go to the shop, see if there is anything to all of this,” Buffy said as Jade returned with her breakfast. “Jade, do you know anything about the Roman Omen? I tracked the spirits there last night.”

“Oh, to be honest not much.” She took her seat again. “It’s a relatively new. I think the owner is relatively young Italian girl, up from New York but there are too many modern-day witches and magic shops in this town to keep tabs on them all, at least too much for one old woman.”

“Do you have an actual plan, B or are we just going as back up for our witch?” Faith speared a hunk of sausage.

“It’s hard to plan when we don’t know much of what’s going on,” she replied. “And if it goes like last night, we’re going to be as useless as you feared we would be.”

“I don’t know if all of us will be necessary. It might set off alarms in the owner’s head if we show up like a mob,” Dawn said. “ Or maybe you could be a distraction because we don’t know if it’s just one person or a team.”

“I’d prefer overkill to not having enough,” Buffy said. “Connor, do you know any defensive spells at all? I’m not familiar with what you can and can’t do.”

“Some shielding spells but I’m better with attack spells and not even that good with those.” He wrinkled his nose. “Old prejudices but they run deep with me. I’m better off with punching the mage in the face than casting a spell to stop them.”

“I’ll take what I can get because Faith and I know zero spell casting and Angel isn’t going to be of any help.”

“Even if this was night, last I heard he doesn’t know much in the way of magic either. Can vampires even do magic? I’ve never seen them try,” Connor replied.

“I don’t know of anything saying they couldn’t,” Dawn said.

“Ah, so just laziness. All the time in the world and they don’t exploit it, which I suppose I should be happy about.”

Buffy shot him a dark look, which didn’t seem to register. She hated to admit he might have a point. “Either way, Angel doesn’t know any spells so he’d end up being not as helpful as he wouldn’t add much that you Faith and I couldn’t already do.”

“True but we could have used him as a ghost lightening rod if this person can control them.” Connor shrugged. 

“Harsh,” Dawn said.

“He’d not likely to get too hurt and I’d probably be right there with him or Faith. I figure you’d be sticking close to Dawn, Buffy,” he said, and she nodded. “I’d say stuff him into the trunk and bring him, but the risk is too high for him if he gets knocked out a window or something. Also, it’s a tough place to find a dark enough place to dump him out into so he could even get into the shop. Not that it matters, you’re used to fighting alone.”

Buffy sighed. Far too used to it if she were truthful but felt vaguely grateful, he even considered trying to bring Angel along. Connor was right; it wasn’t practical, and Angel wouldn’t add much other than experience to the fight. 

“Do you want me to come along?” Jade asked, taking Buffy by surprise.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” she said. 

“Unless you know some spells you think might be helpful,” Dawn contradicted her. Buffy hadn’t considered the fact Jade was a retired Watcher, merely that she was old.

“I’m not sure what all you know but if we’re here to dispel these ghosts, I might know a trick or two,” Jade replied. “But I know what you’re thinking. She’s too old and you probably aren’t wrong. I can ask around if the owners were asking around for summoning spells or have been bragging about theirs. I do know a lot of the magic shop owners.”

“That would be helpful,” Faith said. “So, all four of us are going to head to the Roman Omen?”

“Hopefully that won’t be too off putting,” Buffy replied as a phone sang out with a song Buffy was fairly sure she had heard Giles play on his guitar at least once.

Jade pulled out her phone answering it. “Hey Jess, what’s up? Oh! Oh my, hang on I have some help right here.” She pressed the phone against her chest, looking at Faith and Connor. “Jess said someone just saw some Dover Devils over near the old burying grounds.”

“What the hell are they?” Faith asked.

“They are the size of babies with elongated limbs and melon heads,” Jade said. “No nose or mouth but they do shred people.”

“Great, melon-headed babies. Glad I don’t need sleep, like ever” Connor pushed away from the table. “What kills them, Jade?”

“Cold metal and holy water. You should be good,” she replied.

“Okay, Faith, you and I on the melon-headed mouthless babies. Buffy and Dawn can handle the magic shop,” Connor said, and Faith grinned wickedly.

“Beating up things sounds better than the nosing around a shop.”

“Yeah but man, this daytime shit is going to have to stop. I don’t like doing this where everyone can see. Better grab the hoodies again.”

Buffy watched them lope off, pounding up the stairs. She exchanged looks with her sister who seemed unperturbed at losing half her protection. She shoveled in the last of breakfast even though she didn’t feel much like eating. She trusted Faith and Connor to keep the people safe from the Dover Devils. “Jade, do you normally get this many things attacking in the middle of the day around here? Devils? Bone Eaters or do you think whoever is summoning up the ghosts might be calling them up too.”

“The latter. Salem has its share of haunts but its relatively safe. This isn’t a hellmouth, so this is highly unusual. I’m glad to have two Slayers here because this is too much for these old bones,” Jade replied.

“That’s good to know. Dawn, are you about ready?” Buffy asked, hearing Faith and Connor running back down the stairs and out. She’d tell Angel what was happening before she left.

“I am as soon as I get a few pre-made wards. They’re in the suite.”

“Okay, then let’s get started.”

Buffy returned to her suite to bring Angel up to speed, leaving him there unhappy about being trapped by the sun. There was nothing she’d be able to say to make him feel better about his limitations. Buffy collected Dawn and they walked toward the waterfront. She wondered if they would see any of the devils on the way there or hear part of the fight but there was nothing. She hoped the things would die quick and easy without calling too much trouble to Faith and Connor. Pretty soon the police were going to be looking for a short skinny guy in a hoodie causing problems with a woman in a similar hoodie if this kept up.

The Roman Omen had a couple of people there, tourists maybe judging by their conversation she couldn’t help but overhear. Buffy let Dawn take the lead because her sister would know better what questions to ask. She hoped there wouldn’t be a fight because the shop was cluttered and tight and filled with potent incense that made her nose burn. 

A young woman approached Dawn as she perused the glass counter like a customer. “Can I help you find something?”

“I was hoping to see the owner. I wanted to tell them how much I like the shop and to see if they could help me find a few…shall we call it specialty items.”

“I’m Gio and this is my place. Is there a specialty item you have in mind?” Her grin took over her face. 

“I’ve been working the craft for a long while now so I’m looking for some advanced books or items for summoning,” Dawn replied, her voice pitched low.

Gio’s eye lit up. “I might have a few things like that in the back. Want to see them?”

“Sure.”

Buffy trailed her sister into the back, keeping silent. Gio didn’t even seem to notice Buffy was tagging along, too busy talking to Dawn about an athame that could slice through protective wards. From the expression on Dawn’s face, Buffy expected her to be walking out of here with that too if it proved to be real. The back room made Buffy’s hair stand on end. This would be a bad place to get into a fight. She saw one other door in the back, but the room was tight and crowded.

As Gio poked through the boxes looking for the athame, Buffy attempted to absorb all she could see of the room. She knew the ghosts had come in here but there was no signs of disturbance in the store so either they passed through or they came home. She saw a few books but one that caught her eye. The book was opened on a desk in the corner. It had obvious age to it, and it had pride of place. She sidled over to it glancing at the title. It wasn’t in English, maybe Spanish or Italian. Buffy wasn’t sure.

She inclined her head toward it, catching Dawn’s eye. Dawn inched over and nodded. She ran her hand over the book.

“Hey, that’s not for sale,” Gio snapped, coming up from one of the boxes with a bone and malachite knife. 

“But it looks interesting, an Italian book of magic? _Il Libro Magico di San Pantaleone_ is _The Book of Magic of Saint Pantaleone_, right? I thought I heard there is ancestry revival spells in there. I’d love to have a look,” Dawn said, and Buffy braced for some magic right now.

“Who exactly are you?” 

“Just like I said. I’m a witch at an advanced level.” Dawn conjured a little foxfire, risky but she was on Buffy’s train of thought: Gio was their summoner. “I’m also a polyglot so Italian isn’t that hard for me to read. I’m assuming it’s your name tongue.”

Gio nodded hesitantly. “I don’t know about revival spells.”

“Are you sure? No ghost summoning ones?” Dawn smiled, dispelling the foxfire. 

Gio grimaced and threw the athame at Dawn. Buffy yanked her out of the way. Gio grabbed the book and fled out the back door. Buffy chased her, finding the door locked. It only took a few second for her to break it, but it was time enough for Gio to get into her car and be gone. Buffy took off down the road after her. Salem had slow road speeds. She had a reasonable chance of catching up.

Until Gio winged a fire ball at her out the driver’s side window. Buffy dodged it and behind her, Dawn extinguished the flames before any of the very old homes caught fire. Distracted, Buffy lost sight of the car. One silver Civic looked like every other silver Civic to her. She turned back to find her sister clutching the athame.

“Lost her?” Dawn asked.

Buffy nodded, and then gestured to the bone and stone knife which was miraculously unbroken after being flung. “Is that capable of doing what she said?” 

Dawn shrugged. “I’m taking it anyhow in case it does. She got the book though.”

“Yeah, about that,” Buffy turned back toward the store. “Would it have a spell capable of summoning up the ghosts?”

“Yes, and I think I know where to find a counter spell. Jade might be able to help with this so we should head back.”

“All right. Who was this Saint Pantaleon and would he be running around raising the dead?” Buffy wrinkled her nose.

“Well, resurrection isn’t an uncommon theme among early saint stories. He was, if I’m remembering right, one of the Holy Unmercenary Healers. He was set on fire which didn’t burn, boiled in molten lead which went cool, thrown in the ocean, torn apart by wild beasts, none of which killed him. He was only killed when he allowed himself to be beheaded and his blood ran like milk which there is supposedly a vial of in Naples that turns from blood to milk on his feast day.” Dawn ticked the points off on her fingers as they went back through the broken back door. She glanced around as if wondering if she could make off with more. She did start rifling boxes. “Might have the jewelry and stuff hidden here.”

“Good point and who the hell _lets_ themselves be beheaded?” Buffy helped her sister search.

“I never said Catholic saint legends made sense.” Dawn shrugged. “I wonder if blood like that did exist, what would it taste like to Angel or Spike.”

“Dawn!” 

“What? It’s a legitimate Watcher question.”

Buffy didn’t doubt it. “Probably inspired by Angel’s weird kid.”

Dawn snorted. “Connor’s not so bad. Then again I’m our group’s weird kid but I’m not sure I’m unbiased.”

She wanted to argue that Dawn wasn’t weird but of course she was by her very nature. She rooted through a few boxes but found nothing that looked like stolen jewelry. “Finding anything?”

“No, should we go?”

“I think so. Maybe Jade’s contacts will know more about this Gio woman and have an idea where she took off to. She’s likely to come back here eventually. It’s not like she’s going to easily abandoned her shop and source of income. She doesn’t know we’re here to fight her.”

Dawn nodded. “She really got hostile after just some general curiosity. She’s dangerous.”

“Agreed. Let’s head back and I’ll text Faith, see if she and Connor have handled those Dover Devils or if they need some help.”

They didn’t which lightened Buffy’s mood a bit. She shared Connor’s hatred of things going down in the middle of the day, or any time really. At least no one was hurt badly thanks to their quick intervention. She and Dawn went home. After leaving Dawn with Jade and Connor to examine the athame and discuss Gio and where she might go, Buffy went upstairs to her suite with Faith in tow.

Gio’s escape rankled. At least Faith had the satisfaction of pounding her prey into oblivion. She did have one cheek purpling up nicely. Faith quickly drifted off to her own suite because there was not much, she or Buffy or Angel could offer the problem at ahnd.

Buffy hated that it was likely to come down to just Dawn, an elderly witch and Connor’s dubious magical help. Maybe asking Dawn, Giles or Willow to teach her a spell or two might be a good idea. She wondered if she’d be any good at it.

The day dragged on like it had two broken legs with them getting no nearer to finding a lead on Gio. Buffy and Faith had eventually gone back to the shop to stake it out, only returning home for dinner. As they were helping Jade clean away the pizza dishes – Angel had sprung for some pies since Jade didn’t provided dinner normally and she had given up her day to help them – a loud bang echoed in the big old house.

“What was that?” Buffy instinctively grabbed a knife out of the block of them.

“It sounded like someone slamming the front door.” Jade said, crossing the room.

Faith whipped up a hand, stopping the elderly Watcher. A look of deep concerned cross her face and Buffy wondered if Faith was remembering her original Watcher, an older woman. Buffy knew she had been one of the first to think Faith would amount to anything, a woman who died far too fast before she could truly help Faith.

Faith inched out into the foyer. “There’s nothing out-”

Faith was slammed against the door frame before she could finish her thought. Four ghosts rushed into the home, howling, shaking the gorgeous chandelier hanging in the foyer and rattling plates in the china closet as they zoomed by. Buffy grimaced, her knife and Slayer skills were still useless against spirits, but if they were here, was Gio somewhere close? She had to be because how else did she know to send her ghosts here? Could ghosts track like bloodhounds?

“How could she have found us?”

“Locator spells aren’t that hard,” Dawn replied.

“And I don’t exactly have my B and B shielded,” Jade added, grabbing a container of salt from above her stove. “This won’t help much but it might slow them down until Dawn and I can get the dispersal spells going.”

“I’m going to see if Gio is nearby.” Buffy dodged one of the spectral hands questing for her and darted outside. Angel dogged her heels. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Connor giving Faith a hand up and no doubt they’d follow her.

Buffy held up a hand, freezing Angel there in the shadows. Down the block, Gio leaned against her car, book in hand. She didn’t want the witch to slip back into the car and take off. If she could distract her, maybe Angel could use the darkness to sneak up on her. But before she could move, Connor exited the house. Gio pointed at him and three more spirits, two women and man, swooped down, grabbing Connor. They were just solid enough to fling him high up against the thick, old oak in front of Jade’s home but not enough for Connor to punch them back, though he tried. He slammed into the oak hard enough to chip bark and dropped to its roots with an understated ‘ouch.’

“Why did you follow us?” Buffy tried to keep a wary eye on the riled up ghosts because she knew Connor would need no help. Angel instinctively clung to the shadows, circling around on a trajectory that would bring him up behind Gio. Faith froze on the porch, studying the scene.

“You’re dangerous,” Gio said.

“How? All my sister did was translate the title of that book,” Buffy replied evenly, inching forward. “And asked about some spells.”

“You chased me.”

“You threw a _knife_ at my kid sister. What was I supposed to do?” _Just keep her talking_ Buffy thought. Gio was thoroughly invested in facing off with her that she didn’t seem to notice Angel or that Connor was getting up from the sounds of it. Faith was likely waiting for Buffy to be the magical lightning rod before doing anything.

“You didn’t come into my store just to shop.”

“Me? You’re right. I was just dragged along by Dawn. I wanted to go jewelry shopping for some earrings for my man to buy me to make up for his latest idiocy,” she said, hoping Angel wouldn’t take offense. Well, he knew he hadn’t done wrong lately. “And suddenly you’re flinging knives and fireballs and how the hell are you even doing that?”

Playing dumb didn’t seem to be working. Of course not. Gio was already in for penny. She had no choice but to go in for a pound. She flipped through the book and Buffy prepped to charge her. She couldn’t let her find another spell, especially not another fireball. That was that last thing that the old home in this neighborhood needed. She wasn’t going to let civilians get hurt.

As Buffy suddenly sped toward Gio, Angel tackled the witch. The book went flying and Buffy caught it. She lateraled it to Faith as she went to help Angel who had his large hand over Gio’s mouth and from his grimace, she was biting him. Oh, if she only knew who she was playing ‘what big teeth’ you have with.

Connor zoomed past Buffy, nearly stumbling over Angel and Gio. She wondered if he had a concussion since he didn’t strike her as the clumsy type but figured his head was pretty damn hard given the evidence. He said something in a language she couldn’t take a stab at and Gio went limp. Buffy and Angel both eyed him. He shrugged. “Sleep spell. It’s one of the ones I’m good at. Even taught it to Faith.”

“Really?” Buffy widened her eyes.

“I’ve a fair amount of PTSD, shocking no one after my upbringing. Sometimes I need her to knock my ass out,” Connor replied, fishing out his phone which had been cracked in the attack. He sighed and held out a hand to Faith. 

She gave him hers but turned when a shriek echoed out of the house. “Guess the ghosts haven’t just stopped when you stopped her.”

Connor dialed. “Paula, I’m going to need a mage cage up at Jade’s B&B. Yeah, we’ll get her inside until the team gets here.”

Buffy licked her lips. She had never asked where Special Ops took people like Gio, like Ethan or Faith when she was bad. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know but she didn’t hesitate to help Angel drag the unconscious woman back toward the house. She couldn’t spare too much pity as Dawn and Jade were still battling the angered spirits of the long, unjustly dead. Suddenly just as they got to the porch all the windows blazed with a bluish light and a sudden peace settled over the home.

“Dawn?” she called as she and Angel settled Gio on the couch in the sitting room. 

Dawn popped around the corner, pushing back sweat-slicked hair. “I’m fine. Jade and I have sent them back where they belong. They did not want to go easily.”

“Okay good.”

“Guess she didn’t know who we were when she brought the fight to us,” Dawn said, and Faith snorted.

“Guess not. That’ll teach her to be so impulsive,” Faith said.

“Seriously. We hadn’t even accused her of anything when she first attacked. That is not the model of stability,” Dawn said. “What now?”

“I guess Connor and Special Ops is going to deal with her.” Buffy wrinkled her nose, half hating the sound of that and the other half knowing it was necessary. If Gio went off that easily, then she needed to be isolated from others and if she could be helped, the Watchers would do that. 

He nodded. “We’ll also go through her shop to be sure there aren’t equally dangerous items in there.”

“Her athame, the one she threw at me, looks to be as powerful as she claimed it was,” Dawn said, and he made a face. 

“I could use your help then, and Jade, if you want to poke around for old time’s sake, I wouldn’t say no,” he said, and she nodded. “I guess you and Angel can take off if you want, Buffy. It was supposed to be your vacation and you already caught her so…”

“Thanks,” she said but she opted to stay until Connor’s team arrived. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the others to keep Gio subdued. She just felt better being there until the danger was passed.

Afterwards she and Angel did go for a night stroll. Above them the moon shone brilliantly, so beautiful. She rarely had time to appreciate it. Spotting something in need of her immediate attention, Buffy grabbed Angel’s hand and hauled him across the street.

“What’s wrong?” Angel scanned the threat that had Buffy moving so fast. “I don’t see anything.”

“Well, you wouldn’t.” Buffy pulled open the door to Goodnight Fatty. “Jade told me about this place, but I almost didn’t believe her.”

The sweet smells of freshly baked cookies washed over her, making her mouth water. 

“Cookies?”

“They’re only open at night on the weekends. How could I resist?”

Angel grinned at her. “I’m sure you couldn’t.”

Buffy ordered a half dozen chocolate chips, not sure she could eat them all in one sitting but they could always go home with her. Treasure in hand, she walked back out into the night with Angel, enjoying the intoxicating mix of chocolate and buttery sweetness. “Mmmmm, I’m glad that we go to the bottom of this without too much trouble but…”

He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close as they walked. “But it’s already over?”

She nodded, not quite sure she could trust her voice. She had missed him so much. It had been wonderful to spend this time with Angel and she wasn’t quite ready to have their jobs pull them away. “I don’t want to have to leave so soon.”

“I don’t have anything pressing to get back to. I could travel with the team for a while.”

Buffy closed her eyes, letting the tension ebb away. “I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

Sighing happily, she took another bite of cookie. A bad day had ended well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il Libro Magico di San Pantaleone is a real book but what spells it actually has in it, I do not know. Also as of this publication date, Goodnight Fatty (a fatty being slang for a cookie) is a real store in Salem, MA.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Buffy lounged in bed longer than usual, Angel next to her. Late night cookies, amazing sex and then a gorgeous night of sleep, what more could she want? Finally, she levered herself up, hating that she’d need to pack up. She’d love to just stay here for another week. She dragged into the bathroom to shower and dress while Angel made noises that he’d get up soon to pack.

“He has to die.”

At Angel’s surprising utterance, Buffy left the bathroom, half dressed. He was in the closet, packing. He’d been making headway apparently since all his shirts were already gone.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Slowly, he turned, a huge scowl on his face. To her shock, he wore a T-shirt reading _ So when does this ‘old enough to know better’ kick in_. She nearly laughed at his expression and at the very sight of him in a T-shirt. She was fairly sure she’d never seen that before. 

“Angel, where did you get that?”

“It’s the _only_ shirt in my closet!” he moaned, and she couldn’t help it. Buffy burst out laughing. 

“It’s not funny!”

“Yes, it sort of is.” Still laughing she fished in her pocket for her phone. “When would he have done this? Did he cast a sleep spell on us?” That would explain how soundly she slept for a change.

“We were gone most of the night. Doesn’t explain where the shirt I had on last night went. Hence, my murderous thoughts.” Angel flung his arms out, glaring down at his chest.

Buffy took a picture and he shot her a wounded look. 

“Buffy, no.”

She took another. “You should see your face. Your son is such a brat.”

“Yes but doesn’t change the fact I’ll love him until one of us is dead, which is likely to be five minutes from now,” Angel grumbled. “You’re not texting him that picture, are you?”

“Maybe.” Buffy grinned.

He made a face. “Don’t you dare send it to Spike.”

“I’ll save that for when you irritate me next.”

“Along with the earrings I’ll be buying?” He arched an eyebrow at her.

Buffy laughed and put her arms around his neck. She pulled him down into a kiss. “You look cute in a T-shirt, and with you, obviously two hundred years hasn’t been enough time to know better.”

He kissed her warmly. “You’re still a bit of brat yourself. Good thing I love you.”

“Love you too.” She gave his butt a squeeze and then slipped out of his grasp. “I better put on a shirt before I’m late for breakfast. Do you think he has your clothes upstairs?”

“Yes, he’s an ass, but not usually destructive,” Angel said as Buffy pulled on a t-shirt of her own just as someone knocked on the door.

She nodded to Angel who opened it. Connor came in with Faith and Dawn. Naturally he was wearing another shirt _I meant to behave but there were too many other options_.

“You definitely didn’t behave,” Buffy said. 

“Too many other options.” He spread his arms wide. “Thanks for taking pictures!”

“Buffy!” Angel said as Dawn and Faith took some of their own.

“He did this to Spike too, left him nothing but short sleeved button downs.” Faith laughed. “I think he bitched for a week straight.”

“Did you get photos?” Dawn asked.

“Better, video,” Faith replied.

“Send it to me,” Dawn demanded.

“Dawn.” Buffy rolled her eyes but would get her sister to send it on to her. “Angel and I have been talking. He might be traveling with the team for a while.”

“Cool. Where are we going?” Dawn asked.

Buffy shrugged. “Don’t know yet. I was thinking Ireland for a while, maybe a few years even.”

“Can you be in one place for so long?” Dawn beetled her brow.

“I’m betting only Angel will be there for years.” Faith snorted.

“Just me?” Angel gave her a bemused look and Buffy wagged her head.

“Think it through, Dad. She wants you to suck up the accent again.” Connor shook his head, his blue hair flopping into his face. “It’s sexy, or at least it works for me.”

“Exactly. How do you think he gets any at all?” Faith slapped Connor’s backside and he glared.

“Ignoring you. Anyhow we didn’t come here just to savor Angel’s pain,” Connor said, expertly ignoring Angel’s hot look. He took a note out of his pocket. “The address for the Boston Hotel Buckminster.”

Angel wrinkled his brow. “Why would I need that?”

“Because I’m tossing you out of my place. Dawn will be staying with me and Faith. Enjoy three days there with nothing to do but sight seeing and things I don’t want to know about.” Connor grinned. “You didn’t get much of a vacation here after all.”

“Really?” Angel’s eyebrows shot for the ceiling.

“Really.”

Buffy bounced over, took the note from him and kissed his cheek. “You might be an ass but you’re also an okay guy.”

Connor laughed and whispered in her ear. “Make him smile.”

“I promise.”

“Okay we’re out. I want more of Jade’s scrambled eggs and hot sauce.” Connor gave them a little wave and sailed out the door. Dawn and Faith went with him.

“This is really nice of him.” Buffy pocketed the address. 

“He gets to live to see another day.” Angel chuckled, tugging at the t-shirt. It was probably giving him hives at this point to be so informal.

Buffy slipped her arms around Angel, pulling him in for a kiss. “Whatever shall we do with three whole days to ourselves?”

He cupped her cheek. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

“I’m thinking of one right now.” She ghosted her lips over his.

“Wait til I’m out of earshot,” Connor yelled from somewhere down the stairs.

“I wonder if Jade does the grandmotherly thing and knits,” Buffy grumbled.

“Why?”

“I’m going to use one of the needles to deafen him.”

Angel chuckled. “They’ll leave here before us. He’ll be out of earshot then. I’m excited for this and not just that kind of excited. Back in the day, I cleaned myself up a little and went to that hotel, to their jazz club. I heard Ella Fitzgerald there.”

“Neat.” She folded up against his chest. “There’ll be plenty to do. It’s just what we need, a few actual days off.”

“It’ll be wonderful.”

Buffy knew they’d do their best to make it so. Three days with nothing to do but have fun? She couldn’t wait.


End file.
